Ramon Solano
Ramon Solano is the main antagonist of Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. He is the son of a drug lord and a billionaire Eduard Solano who gained his funds by creating one of the top software companies in Venezuela. He eventually uses his connections and funding to recruit a general - General Carmona - in the Venezuelan Army into inciting a military coup. This fails, and in order to rescue Carmona, he hires a mercenary, the player, to rescue him. Overview Through another Mercenary named Blanco acting as a go-between, he recruits the mercenary and sends him or her off to rescue Carmona. With the rescue successful, Solano then betrays the Mercenary, likely knowing that anyone opposed to his regime could re-hire the Mercenary to topple him (or probably because he was a cheap-skate). After an escape from his villa, which includes getting shot in the ass, the Mercenary vows to take revenge on Blanco, Carmona and make Solano remember the Mercenaries "golden rule": "Everybody Pays!" The main mission of the game is to gain revenge upon Ramon Solano. Following leads put forth by Universal Petroleum Corporation and the People's Liberation Army of Venezuela, the Mercenary eventually neutralizes Blanco, destroys an oil rig and finds Solano's bunker, which is hardened against everything save a Nuclear Bunker Buster. After doing favors for either the AN or China's People's Liberation Army (which includes single-handedly taking over the capitol, Caracas), the Mercenary obtains a Nuclear Bunker Buster, but not before Solano detonates a nuclear weapon over the headquarters of the faction that the player worked with to take over Caracas. The said faction then gives the player the nuke to defeat Solano. After fighting their way to Solano's Bunker at Angel Falls, the Mercenary then uses the Nuclear Bunker Buster to destroy the bunker. In a final, harrowing confrontation with Solano on-board an escaping Anaconda, the Mercenary confronts Solano for a final time before executing him, escaping the crashing helicopter just before it crashes. Characteristics In terms of personality, Solano is every bit a cut-throat, ruthless businessman. He overthrows the Venezuelan government in order to rule the country and turn the nation into a "Latin Superpower." He gains popular support from the people of Venezuela rather quickly, who, thanks to his maneuvers to nationalize the Venezuelan oil industry, is seen as a "Man of the People." It seems that the only Venezuelans who see through the ruse (or those who simply want someone to fight against) are the members of the PLAV, as frequently the citizens can be overheard speaking praise of Solano. His troops seem just enthralled with him, gasping "Viva Solano" quickly before expiring. Despite this, Fiona does mention that in personal blogs written by Venezuelan citizens, they seem to see the Mercenary as the nation's only hope. It is not made clear whether the people express true devotion to Solano, or public support in the face of possible retribution. He also appears to be rather vain and narcissistic, which is evident through the copious amount of paintings, portraits, busts and statues of his image located throughout his villa. Trivia *If the player has captured every single HVT alive, including Mendez, Blanco, Carmona, and either Joyce or General Peng, then in the final fight, the merc will instead knock out Solano and capture him, instead of killing him. The final cutscene will not change however, and the laptop will remain to say that Solano was "verified." Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Notable Faction Members